


Love You Like A Love Song

by MissEmmanuelle



Series: A Sweet Melody: Jon & Sansa [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a song, Cousins, Exes, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Mutual Pining, Prequels coming, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa knew she had given up something great when she told Jon they needed a break. It took eight months for them to realise that they were absolutely meant for each other. Deeply in love and devoted. She sang her heart out for him, hoping he would take her back. Will they get together again?Based on the hit song by Selena Gomez with the same title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Fifteen Days of Valentine's tumblr challenge. Day 11: reunion kiss

“Oh my God, we have to go do it Sansa, you’re so going to kill it. Come on, you know you want to,” Margaery’s persuasion was getting to her. Sansa had never sang in front of an audience before. She sang in her room, in the shower, in the kitchen but never on a stage.

“I don’t know Marge, I just have never sang in front of anyone before. I might just pass out and die of embarrassment,” Sansa objected. It was partly true, she just might.

“But the top prize is a cruise to the Bahamas! Haven’t we planned to go on vacation in like, forever? This could be it Sansa! You’re going to win it, I know it. Come on, pretty please?” Margaery pouted, looking like a child whose dream was broken into pieces like a dropped porcelain doll. She was right, the top prize was indeed tempting. Both Margaery and her had been planning for a girls’ European adventure trip but that all changed when they had moved to their new apartment. The travel fund became a fix-the-house fund for buying furniture, fixing the plumbing and for a host of other problems that kept popping up in their new home. It was a tough deciding between Amsterdam and attempting to sleep on a broken bed.

Sansa groaned and finally relented.

“Fine! Oh God I don’t know what you’ve gotten us into, Marge. You owe me.”

To her horror, the bar was packed to the brim for karaoke night. The cruise must have been a great draw. Sansa smacked Margaery on the arm as they were led to their table near the stage.

“You said no one was going to be here! I saw at least five familiar faces, Marge!” Sansa pointed out to the crowd. Margaery shrugged and called out to the server to order their drinks. Yes, a drink would be good, Sansa thought.

“Hey folks! Welcome to Karaoke Night at The Capital bar! So who’s ready for some karaoke tonight??!! So let’s get the party started and give it up for our first contestant!” a voice boomed on the speakers as the emcee greeted the crowd. The crowd hooted and cheered and that shook Sansa’s nerves. She felt her chest tighten, wishing she could back out that very moment. Sansa turned to look the entrance but looked like it was blocked by groups of people hanging around it. It was too late. No retreating now.

Soon Sansa found herself swaying to the melody of the music and realised she was actually having fun as she clapped and cheered on and sang along to the songs she knew. It was good warm up for her vocals as well. Some of the contestants were good, some were hilarious and some were in clear need of an ear exam. In whatever form it took, music was life to Sansa. She knew she loved to sing the moment she had gotten her first ipod many years ago on Christmas. Sansa smiled at the memory.

“Fancy seeing you here,” a voice jarred her out of her memory. Jon, she thought. She turned around and was met by familiar dark eyes, smiling at her. There it was, the smile she remembered. A smile she lived with for three lovely years before she decided to leave. He was handsome as ever, the dark brown eyes and lips were just as she remembered.

“Jon,” Sansa repeated his name out loud. Her Jon. A long while back he was, now he wasn’t. Sansa smiled at him, trying hard to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. That felt familiar too.

“Yeah you too, Jon. Oh my it’s been a while, how are you?”

“I’m good, but could be better. Here for a bachelor’s night party,” Jon chimed as took a sip of his beer and looked at the crowd around him who was cheering loudly as the song ended.

Sansa’s heart sank as he said it. It had been only eights months since they decided to part and she had missed him dearly, his hugs, his kisses and his tongue. Gods, his tongue. Sansa shifted uncomfortably on the bar stool. And now he had already moved on. A little too eager it seemed to her. And boldly telling it to her face. Why, she didn’t know, Jon was never the facscetious type. Not an arrogant bone in his body. Gods, that body. Sansa winced. What a lucky girl, she thought.

Sansa had always known deep down that they were both meant for each other. It just wasn’t the right time. They both knew it. In her heart, Sansa wished she could go back in time and take him back. She wished she didn’t say those words to him. She wished he didn’t give in, to let her be her own person and pursue her career. But who would she be if she didn’t? Jon was always supportive and understanding and there for her throughout everything. She wanted him back the minute she turned her back to leave the apartment they shared. But she knew if she didn’t at least try to do what she had dreamed of doing, she would never forgive herself. Neither would Jon. Sansa quickly wiped off a tear from the corner of her eye.

“Oh.. Congratulations. When - when’s the big day?” Sansa almost croaked as she tried to mask her hurt and disappointment.

“Oh hey Jon! How are you? Fancy seeing you here!” Margaery interrupted as she returned from the bathroom and gave Jon a hug. Jon smiled at both of them and cocked his head at both of them, asking the same question.

“Well, our Sansa here is going to sing tonight! And she’s going to win! Right Sansa?” Margaery gushed, winking at Sansa. Jon raised his eyebrow and grinned.

“Gee no pressure there, thanks Marge,” Sansa rolled her eyes. Jon laughed, his soft smiling gaze on her was something she had clear memories of. She loved every time how he looked at her, especially like how he was doing now, as if she was the one and only person in the world to him. Like she mattered to him. That she was always his one and top priority, his only priority. Sansa couldn’t deny the nagging regret that crept up every so often the past eight months - for not making him her top priority.

“Wow, Sansa, way to go! Yeah you could totally win this,” Jon winked playfully at her and held his gaze on her still.

“Jon’s getting married, he’s here for a bachelor’s night party,” Sansa told Margaery, at the same time reminding herself and Jon, explaining his presence in the bar. It wasn’t his regular bar. It wasn’t theirs either.

“Oh no, I didn’t say it was my bachelor night. It’s Sam’s. He’s over there. And very drunk. This place was on his list,” Jon corrected Sansa, who noticed his eyes never actually left her. Sansa turned around to look for Sam and true enough, she recognised the broad shoulders and mop of brown hair sitting on top a round face, which was now red as a lobster and almost kissing the bar table. Sansa smiled, mostly relieved and ecstatic that it wasn’t her Jon who was out of reach.

“I’m not getting married. Not yet. Still waiting for the one, if she’s ready for me,” he continued, his tone now almost deliberate and slow, as if he had directed it at Sansa and wanted her to hear it loud and clear. Sansa turned back again to face him and it was crystal clear to her now that they both had desired the same thing. Each other.

“And now, let’s welcome our next contestant! Give it up for Sansa!” the voice screeched in her ears as Sansa heard her name being called. It was her turn to win the competition. She desperately wanted to talk to Jon but it would have to wait.

“Jon, please stay and wait for me, something I want to ask you. Okay?” Sansa reached over to Jon and whispered in his ears before stepping on stage. Jon nodded and gave her a small kiss on her cheek as encouragement. Sansa felt the familiar rush of goosebumps rising on her skin.

Sansa walked over to the DJ booth and looked at the song list. She already had a song in mind but wasn’t sure if they had it. Sansa made her request and made her way to the stage. The crowd had been encouraging so far, clapping wildly for all the contestants and now for her. Sansa smiled and bowed as she waited for her song to come on. It was suitable for what she wanted to convey. Perfect even. Sansa wanted to dedicate it to Jon. And only Jon. It was an act of redemption. How sorry she was for not seeing the treasure that was in her grasp the whole time. The song would perfectly describe how she saw him in her eyes. Music to her heart. Perhaps after hearing it, he would forgive her for leaving their wonderful life together. She loved him like a love song, she was absolutely certain.

Sansa’s heart was now filled with affection and love and she sang her heart out as the song started.

_‘Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There’s no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I’ve been rescued, I’ve been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are… And I want you to know, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby’_

Sansa sang the last verse, her eyes slowly opened as the music faded out and saw Jon, mouth agape in awe of her and in wonderment. And in love. She yearned for him all the same. She had the same look as she set her eyes on him. Their eyes meeting, the warm flushed cheeks, the longing gaze that lingered a minute too long. It was love, she felt it in her bones. He was all she saw in the sea of people in their midst. He had never heard her sing before. And she had never sang for him before. The cheers that erupted after her song were only a dull noise compared to her pounding heartbeat.

“Whoa! Can someone say record album? That’s was incredible! Well done and thank you Sansa! So folks remember to place your votes for the best contestant in the numbered boxes at the bar! Well done guys, you are all talented and good luck to all of you!” the emcee took over the stage to wrap up the competition and Sansa jumped back to her senses as the crowd cheered again. Sansa stepped down and felt her arm being pulled away from reaching her table. She turned, wanting to tell the person off only to be greeted by Jon. Her one and only Jon. Dark eyes, dark hair and heart achingly handsome Jon.

“Sansa, come with me. It’s too noisy in here,” Jon tugged her arm gently and led her out of the bar. They found themselves standing facing each other outside the back entrance, both of them staring into each other’s eyes. He missed her terribly, her laugh, her smile and her eyes. Those mesmerising ocean blues. He could drown in them.

“Jon, I-I wanted to ask-” Sansa was stopped by Jon’s lips crashing on hers, his familiar scent of wood and musk enveloping her as his arms crept around her waist. Sansa’s eyes fluttered close as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to probe and search for hers. Sansa’s arms reached around his neck and pulled him closer. His warm skin sent an electric charge to hers as they both touched. He tasted wonderful. It was just like she remembered, perfect and sweet.

“Sansa, come back to me. You never left my mind and my heart. Whatever you are doing now, let me be a part of it, I promise to support you and hold your hand whenever you need me to. I want to be with you. I will go wherever you go, baby, I promise I’ll make the best out of it. These eight months have been torture, my sweet girl,” Jon broke the kiss, pleading and panting. Sansa pressed her forehead onto his. How she wanted to hear those words. Her gut instinct had been right all along. Don’t leave him, it said. He loves you more than life itself, it said. He’s the one, it said. Sansa wasn’t going to fight it anymore.

“Oh Jon, you have no idea how much I want you back. I want you to be with me, by my side. I’m sorry I left, I’ve regretted it for eight months too long, Jon. I’m sorry. Let’s do this together, we’re better together, Jon. I won’t leave you again, baby,” Sansa cooed, there was nothing left to be said. It was clear to her. Nothing else mattered, nothing else was more important than this. Their hearts reunited. Their love was indeed the greatest song of all.

“Oh my God Sansa! I’ve been looking for you all over the place! We won!”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourites to write. Omg I have to share that I had chills and goosebumps writing this fic. I spent all night writing it, while listening to the song and it just flowed. And it begged to have a prequel so I shall write one. Will be a multi chapter fic or stand alone Fic to the companion Prequels. Dunno yet, see how it flows! Thanks for reading!   
> Prequels to this fic will be coming! (not sure when though... *shrugs)
> 
> My tumblr: jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives


End file.
